Through the Eyes of a Hero
by Backtowriting
Summary: Used to be called: The book about life. DH spoilers! Post DH! This story is a continuation of the books where Harry, Ron and Hermione go back to school for their final year, this time they're not only students, but teachers too!
1. Introductions

_Disclaimer: The magical world of Harry Potter and all the people who live within it belong to the wonderfully creative mind of J.K. Rowling. However plot and any names you don't recognise from the books probably belong to me._

_A/N The more people that read this fic, the more motivation I have to write. So please tell me if you like it. It will have more Harry/Ginny in it and I'm a romantic so it's sure to be fluffy. I hope to have the next chapter up soon though so I hope you enjoy the story. And thank you for reading, please review!!!_

**Chapter 1. ****Introductions**

_Most of the wizarding world doesn't know about my life as a child. They know me as the "boy who lived" not, "the boy who lived in the cupboard under the stairs."__ I don't look for sympathy, because I have had a great life. Hard, but great and that's what this book will be about. I am writing this so that the right people will go down in history as heroes. To make sure that those who fought endlessly by my side are given credit for their bravery as equals in a battle about being different. And so the facts of what I have learned during my life can help future generations not to suffer as we have suffered and so that they can learn from past mistakes._

Harry looked at the final draft of his introduction; pleased with the result considering it had taken nearly a month to get right. He didn't want to give the wrong impression. He looked around at the Gryffindor common room, taking in the warmth of the fire and glad to be back in a place he could call home for the first time in a long time. He glanced once more at what he had written and then placed it carefully in his bag before heading up the stairs to his bed. As he went he thought about how good his life had suddenly become.

After the battle, his life became a blur, he couldn't remember a happier time. What had plagued him for the past seven years no longer existed and he was free to make his own choices and live his own life. He enjoyed spending some time alone with Ron, Hermione and of course Ginny. Although only friends, he still had strong feelings for her but he was certain he shouldn't rekindle their relationship quite yet even though it hurt him a lot not to. He could see Ginny felt the same way about him and he felt he owed her an explanation.

He got the perfect opportunity when the four of them went back to the burrow for the summer.

It was a beautiful summer's morning in mid July and Harry had just walked into a kitchen full of the smell of bacon and eggs being cooked by Mrs. Weasley.

"Morning Harry," she said as she spotted him wearing a bright smile.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied tiredly.

"How many times Harry? It's Molly!"

"Right, sorry… Molly"

"Hey Harry," said George as Harry sat at the table next to him and across from Ginny. He seemed to be improving in mood as the days went by after Fred's death. As of course did the rest of the Weasley family but it had hit George the hardest.

"Hi," Harry replied and nodded his head towards Ginny saying, "Ginny."

"Harry," she answered slightly mockingly and with a smile.

"Right, breakfast is ready. How many sausages would you like Harry dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley bringing over a pan of delicious looking food.

"Oh, I don't mind," said Harry.

Mrs. Weasley gave him one of those smiles and poured the whole lot onto his plate. George looked at the lot his mother had given Harry and proceeded to ask her for the same amount. When she said no because he hadn't been living off scraps for half the year, he answered indignantly, "But I lost an ear!"

"Urgh!" said Ginny annoyed. "And you don't stop going on about it, why don't you just put an extendable one there instead if you're that bothered!"

"You know sis, that's not a bad idea," George replied; impressed.

"I was joking!" she said exasperatedly.

"All good things come from jokes," he said giving Harry a wink who laughed.

Harry looked over his pile of sausages at Ginny who looked more radiant than ever with the sun shining in on her hair through the window. Now would be the best time for the talk without too many possible interruptions. "Ginny, can I have a word?" he asked her calmly.

"Sure, do you want to go outside?" she said in reply.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

They both got up from the table and walked into the front garden. The garden itself had changed a lot over the past year. During the war it seemed the flowers that had once stood so tall and beautiful had sensed the emotion of the wizarding world and changed their appearance to a deadening colour with little life in sight. As Harry took in the appearance of the garden now, with the roses and tulips returned to their original splendor along with the wizarding plants Harry had yet to learn of, he felt that everything had turned out the way it had supposed to and he hoped this garden would be a reflection of his friendship and relationship with Ginny.

There was a very gentle breeze as they carried on further from the house and Harry couldn't help noticing how Ginny's hair was blowing in it somehow making her even more beautiful to him. He desperately wanted to brush the hair from her eyes. They walked in silence until Harry placed his hand gently on her arm indicating for her to stop and look at him.

"Ginny…" Harry began but before he could continue, Ginny had interrupted him.

"You know the last time we were both here, I was the one who asked you for a word and we ended up kissing," she said vaguely.

Harry smiled fondly at the memory but continued with what he was trying to tell her. "I know. And that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." He paused but Ginny stayed silent. "I love you," again he paused and looked to see if Ginny had a reaction. She looked happy that he had said this but also like she knew what was coming. "…but I have to be on my own for a while. I feel like I've been living my life for other people and I need some time to find out who I am before I can share myself with someone else."

During this speech Ginny had been looking deeply into his eyes, edging closer and giving Harry the very intense feeling that she would have been very good at legilimency. He could tell that she knew this was how he was feeling even before he did but her continuous movement towards him was somewhat confusing.

"I guess I can understand that," she said and now he could feel her warm breath ever so slightly on his face.

"It won't be forever," he said looking into her eyes thinking about how he was the older one and should know what to do and be doing it, however liking the fact that she had this controlling ability over him. As she got closer he could feel her eyes staring deeply into his and now he new what was going to happen. He couldn't help brushing the hair from her face.

She looked down for a moment and then up at Harry again and this time he noticed the trace of liquid in her eye. She didn't look sad but her emotion didn't settle into a category either Harry or Ginny new of.

"I'll wait," she whispered before their lips finally met in a slow and passionate kiss that neither of them wanted to stop because it would mean the end.

Harry couldn't remember why he wouldn't be experiencing this in the future. The kiss increased in intensity and he prayed it would never stop. When eventually they did break apart it was as though the heart they had been sharing had been shattered very suddenly into two. Although their lips were parted their eyes were locked and as silent as they were the looks in their eyes told each other volumes.

Ginny took Harry's hand gently and with a smile and a curt nod said, "This is something you need to do, but that was something to remember me by." She then let go of Harry's hand equally as gently and walked back to the house. Harry waited a few seconds before following in her wake.

When they walked into the kitchen they found Ron and Hermione had joined the kitchen table. Though they spent years trying to get together; they now spent hardly a second apart. It was sweet enough until they got a bit too carried away, forgetting that they weren't alone. Harry was happy that they had finally admitted how they felt about each other but at the same time the dynamic of the trio had changed. The bickering was still the same which Harry was pleased about because it felt like things were back to normal, but the arguing did seem for a different reason nowadays.

None of the Weasleys were very surprised when Ron told them about their relationship. They had all seen it coming for longer than either Ron or Hermione had. This piece of news lightened the grievous atmosphere a respectable amount. Whenever having a conversation among a group they would be holding hands and just being happy so that consequently the whole group began to feel the same way. They seemed to be the silver lining of the cloud.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said cheerfully. Although staying with the Weasley's at the moment she had plans to go to Australia in a couple of days to get her parents back; body and mind.

Ron had agreed to go with her and they were going the muggle way; on an airplane. Harry could sense Ron wasn't pleased at the prospect of flying without the protection of magic and had even offered to fly alongside Hermione on his broomstick whilst she stayed on the plane. In response to this comment she told him it would be breaking the law not to mention the fact that he would freeze to death. He backed down after that although at any mention of the trip he would go very pale and lose the ability to speak for a time.

"Alright mate," he greeted Harry who smiled in reply.

"Oh, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley began. "I forget to mention earlier that Professor McGonagall said that she would be popping in for a word with you three."

"Okay, thanks," Harry answered slightly surprised. "How's the restoration on Hogwarts going? Do you know?"

"Quite well apparently. They think it'll be ready for September with any luck.'

"That's great. When will Professor McGonagall be coming?" Harry asked wondering what she would want to talk about even though he thought he already knew.

"Actually she should be arriving any minute. She's coming by floo powder."

At that moment Professor McGonagall stepped swiftly out of the fire place wearing a black traveling cloak and looking younger than she had in months.

"Ah, Professor, there you are, we were just talking about you," Mrs. Weasley said to the Professor. "Would you like some breakfast. There's plenty…" she didn't get to finish her sentence as she was interrupted by a baby crying. "Ginny could you go and see to Teddy please. I'd like Andromeda to get some sleep; the poor things had a rough time at the moment looking after that one what with both Ted and Tonks gone. Thank goodness she's staying here where we can help."

"Sure Mum," said Ginny hopping down from the table and exiting the room obediently.

"Sorry Professor, where was I?" Mrs. Weasley continued.

"I think you were offering me breakfast but I am afraid I will have to decline your offer. I have a fair bit to do seeing over the reconstruction of Hogwarts so I can't stay long," she replied kindly. Then turning her attention to Harry, Hermione and Ron, "Right, you three, can we talk in the other room?"

"Sure," the three agreed and walked with the Professor to the next room. They all took a seat and waited for Professor McGonagall to speak.

"Well, first things first," she began. "I'm sure you've discussed this but I would like to know. Are you wanting to come back to Hogwarts to finish out your N.E.W.T. year?" Although she wasn't addressing anyone of them in particular, it was Harry who answered.

"We have discussed it and we're all in agreement that we would like to come back to school if we can."

"Of course you can Mr. Potter. Actually I'm glad you said that as I have a favour to ask you all. I haven't been able to get another Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and I was wondering if you might consider sharing the first to sixth year classes between you?"

"You mean teach them?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Yes, that is what I mean Miss. Granger. I am told Mr. Potter proved to possess very good teaching skills when you were meeting with "Dumbledore's Army".

"Yeah, Harry was a great teacher and Hermione has brains. But why would you want someone like me?" Ron asked clearly shocked at this invitation.

"Mr. Weasley, you have accomplished more than most students at Hogwarts. I am sure your friends will agree that you do not put as much faith in yourself as you should. You fought in that final battle with as much bravery and intelligence as either Mr. Potter or Miss. Granger."

"She's right Ron mate," Harry said to him. "I couldn't have done it without either of you. You have the skills, now you can pass them on. I don't know about you two but I would really like to do this. I've missed teaching since the D.A. finished."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then agreed that that's what they wanted too.

"Won't this get in the way of our studies?" Hermione asked the Professor curiously.

Professor McGonagall had obviously already thought of this and her reply came straight away, "I will get your subject teachers to tutor you whenever you have any free time and of course you will be able to ask for help whenever you need it. Of course as teachers your grades will have to set an example for younger students so you must work hard."

"We understand," Harry said. "Thanks for this offer Professor. It means a lot."

"You have no idea how many students would love to be taught by the famous Harry Potter and his friends. I'm sure parents will sleep comfortably knowing their children are learning from the best."

"Thank you Professor."

"Oh, there's one more thing. You have all been given an award for outstanding bravery and loyalty to the school along with Mr. Longbottom of course. There is to be a ceremony sometime this autumn. The Daily Prophet will be reporting on this event so my advice is just to be careful what you say," Professor McGonagall said lightly. "I'll see you on September 1st, report to my office for instructions. Thank you." She walked to the fire, called out a goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and disappeared in the flames.

"Wow!" Hermione breathed.

"This year should be fun!" Ron joined in.

"I can't wait!" Harry said excitedly, laughing lightly at Ron and Hermione's reaction as well as his own. The thought of a year at Hogwarts without any thought of Voldemort filled him with a giddiness he had never felt before.

* * *

_A/N R & R please!!!!_


	2. The Rest of Summer

_Disclaimer: The magical world of Harry Potter and all the people who live within it belong to the wonderfully creative mind of J.K. Rowling. However plot and any names you don't recognise from the books probably belong to me._

_A/N I probably won't be able to update for absolutely ages because i'm so busying applying to uni and everything. So sorry about that i might get back to it one day. Sorrry that this chapter is mostly filler but i hope you enjoy it anyway, please read and review!!!!_

**Chapter 2. The rest of summer**

"See you soon, guys." Harry said; shaking Ron's hand and kissing Hermione on the cheek followed by Ginny who hugged them both.

The time of the Australia trip had arrived and Ginny and Harry were the elected party to see Ron and Hermione off at the airport. Mrs. Weasley wanted to come but she was having trouble with Teddy. The airport was busy given that it was summer and everyone was going on holiday.

"I'm really sorry we're going to miss your birthday tomorrow Harry," Hermione told him.

"Don't worry about it; we'll celebrate when you get back with your parents. You'll only be gone a few days," he replied.

"Yeah, but I still want you to open your present on your birthday, so here's mine," she said handing him a neatly wrapped gift.

"…and here's mine," Ron said handing over his messily wrapped package.

"What? You couldn't get your girlfriend to wrap it up a bit tidier for you," Harry laughed. "Although I suppose I should be grateful that you didn't get me a shared one now that you're a couple."

"Can't say we didn't think about it," Ron said laughing.

"Well, thanks. I appreciate it."

"Right, well we better get going. Come on Ron," Hermione said taking hold of Ron's arm and steering him in the right direction.

"I was hoping she might have forgotten," Ron said weakly to the other two.

Harry and Ginny watched them walk away until they were out of sight. They turned to exit the airport.

"Ginny, can I ask you a favour?" Harry asked as they walked.

"Depends what it is," she replied not looking at him.

"Well, I want to go and see the Dursley's and I would really like it if you would come with me."

Ginny stopped and turned to look at Harry, a curious expression on her face, "Why do you want to go and see them? After the way they've treated you."

"It's just something I have to do. Will you?"

"Of course," Ginny answered loyally.

"Thanks."

* * *

It was four o'clock in the afternoon, about two hours after they had left the airport, when Harry and Ginny arrived on the doorstep of number four privet drive. Harry knocked having never been given his own key. 

He waited nervously listening to the hurried footsteps of someone coming to the door. Aunt Petunia answered and when she saw who was standing there her face dropped in shock, "Harry," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Aunt Petunia. This is my friend Ginny," Harry replied gesturing to Ginny. "May we come in?"

Petunia looked over her shoulder and fidgeted before allowing them to enter. They went into the sitting room and took a seat on the sofa together whilst Petunia sat across from them.

"Petunia, who was that at the door?" Uncle Vernon's voice bellowed from the kitchen.

"It's Harry, Vernon," she called.

"Harry?"

"Our nephew."

"What's he doing here?" Uncle Vernon shouted angrily walking into the sitting room.

Harry stood up politely before answering, "I wanted to see how you were."

"Hmm," Uncle Vernon said suspiciciously. Then taking his seat, cueing for Harry to do the same, "So you won then?"

"Yes, we won."

"So things will go back to normal now will they? No more funny business with you weirdos?"

This time Ginny was the one to answer, "Excuse me?"

"Ginny," Harry warned.

"No Harry, you might be used to this. But I am not going to stand here and be insulted by someone who doesn't realise that wizards and witches have been there to protect and save their lives for centuries."

"Who are you?" Uncle Vernon cut in rather rudely.

Ginny seemed taken aback but quickly regained herself. She held out her hand to shake and said, "Ginny Weasley, close personal friend of Harry Potter. And a proud witch."

"Right," Uncle Vernon said dubiously eyeing her hand but not taking it as though afraid of catching a disease.

"Ginny, just leave it. He's not going to change his opinions. Come on, sit down," Harry said calmly.

Ginny obeyed and they both sat down on the sofa.

"Where's that wretched owl of yours then?" Uncle Vernon grunted.

Harry looked at the ground as Ginny placed her hand on his, "Hedwig was killed shortly after I left this house," he answered.

"Oh, sorry," said Uncle Vernon obviously taken aback.

"Where's Dudley?" Harry asked bringing the conversation back to a less depressing topic.

"He's gone out but he should be back any minute."

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes broken only by Harry's refusal of tea when Aunt Petunia offered it. Then finally they heard the door open and close and in walked Dudley.

Harry looked at him in amazement. He was wearing a tracksuit and was sweating, he had obviously just been out jogging and had lost quite a few pounds since Harry had last seen him.

"Harry," Dudley said, surprised. "Who's you're friend?" he continued looking at Ginny.

"I'm Ginny," she answered.

"Dudley," Harry said, "You look good."

"Thanks, I've been working out. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to check in. Everything happened quite suddenly last year."

"That's nice of you," Dudley said genuinely. "Mum, don't you have something for Harry," he continued looking over at his mother.

"Oh yes I nearly forgot," and she walked swiftly out of the room returning thirty seconds later with a small package which she handed to Harry.

"Is this a birthday present?" Harry asked; shocked.

"Yes, go on, open it."

Harry did and inside were a pair of socks. Ginny couldn't understand why a pair of socks would make Harry's smile so big. His smile was caused by the fact that they weren't the old, mouldy hand me downs of Dudley's, they were brand new with the label still on them and everything.

"Thank you," Harry said to his aunt.

"Harry, we really better be getting back, Mum will be getting worried," Ginny said.

"Yeah you're right. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley. It was good seeing you again." He started making his way to the door alongside Ginny and followed by his aunt who saw them out the door.

When they were outside Petunia whispered to Harry, "It was good seeing you Harry, I'm glad you're alive."

Harry smiled and hugged his aunt. He never thought the day would come when he would get on civilly with the Dursley family but was glad it had.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning to find that he was in Ron's room alone. He quickly remembered that Ron wouldn't be sleeping here for the next couple of nights which meant he had a room to himself. He got up and dressed quickly as the smell of bacon wafted up the stairs. 

Harry wondered into the kitchen to find all the Weasley family including Fleur, but barring Ron and sadly Fred, were sitting around the table and smiling at him. Harry had forgotten all about his birthday until everyone began wishing him a happy one. Mrs. Weasley had cooked a special breakfast and there was a huge pile of gifts on the table.

"Come on Harry, sit down," Mrs. Weasley said happily. "Have some breakfast and open some of these presents."

Harry obeyed but couldn't help being overcome by a kind of sadness sprung from the fact that his previous birthday had held many more faces than this. Those of Fred, Tonks and Lupin. Now that Lupin was gone Harry couldn't help feeling as though the last link he had to his father was gone. All four marauders were dead because of Voldemort and though Harry had no longer to dwell on their being any further murders, other than Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry felt their would have been no other parental figures left for Voldemort to take.

Suddenly, even though he was surrounded by a sea of people who appeared to be happy, Harry had never felt more alone. He no longer had Hedwig to comfort him, he no longer had Dumbledore to guide him, he no longer had he Snape to despise and he no longer had the friendly reminders of his father that were Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. He had been thrown forcefully into the adult world and had now to face it alone.

Harry looked around at the expectant smiling faces of the Weasley family, though their smiles were faulty and the look deep within each of their eyes conveyed they weren't as happy as they were trying to seem.

All but one face that was, Ginny wasn't smiling. Sat on his right; she was looking at him consolingly as though feeling what he was. She put her hand on his under the table and Harry felt as though there was a shimmer of hope in his dark feelings. He began to open his presents.

Mrs. Weasley had knitted him a jumper in scarlet and gold colours with the word teacher on. Ron had gotten him a book about the strategies that could be used both in wizarding chess and in quidditch. Hermione had made something which deeply touched Harry. It was a transcript of what happened on the battle scene when Harry hadn't been there. It had those who had died, how they died and by who. In some cases their last words had been captured, all said something along the lines of their lives being worth taken if it meant Harry Potter could end the cruelty of Lord Voldemort. Though it saddened Harry to think that he hadn't been there when some of these people had died, it made him remember that they had died heroes and because of them, good had won over evil.

Ginny's present was the best. It was a framed drawing of a large full moon with the silhouette of a stag in front of it and a howling dog looking up at it. At the bottom she had written, "To remember the warriors who gave the world hope and who gave their lives to protect future good."

"Ginny, this is amazing. I love it. Thank you," Harry said to Ginny giving her a hug.

"I just thought it would be nice if they had a kind of memorial."

Harry smiled at her then thanked everyone else for his presents which included a variety of objects including some products from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. These products were unfortunately expired as George still hadn't been able to go back to the shop since Fred's death. Harry didn't say anything though, he could understand how George was feeling and didn't want to make him feel any worse.

The rest of the day was spent having fun, playing games and telling stories. The whole family had a nice evening meal with birthday cake and everyone sang Happy Birthday.

By 10 o'clock everyone was getting tired and so most of the family went off to bed. All that stayed were Harry, Andromeda and Teddy. Andromeda and Harry had never really been alone to talk before so Harry felt awkward yet knew he would have to get this over with eventually.

He started to say something but before he could get it out Andromeda interrupted him, "Remus told me he made you Godfather Harry."

"Yes that's right."

"In that case, don't you think you should come and hold Teddy?"

"Oh yes I suppose so." Harry left his seat to walk across the room and taking Teddy nervously from Andromeda's arms.

Harry held him awkwardly unsure what to do. Andromeda could sense his uneasiness and helped him to adjust Teddy to a more comfortable position for them both.

"You will be there for him, won't you Harry?"

"Of course I will. I won't let him grow up like I did. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried. He's lucky to have you."

"Thank you," Harry said looking down at the sleeping Teddy in his arms. He felt this was what all he had been through was for. For the future generations to live better lives than his. Although Harry felt Andromeda's presence comforting he felt he wanted to be alone with Teddy for a while. Andromeda sensed this and yawned.

"I'm off to bed, will you be able to put him in his cot before you go to bed?"

"Yes of course."

"Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight."

Harry sat down in an armchair, the sleeping baby in his arms. Harry wasn't sure what he was supposed to do but he just couldn't keep his eyes away from the little bundle. He started to tell stories about Lupin.

"You know Teddy, your father and my father were very good friends. In fact there were four of them in that group and they all had their own nicknames. James was Prongs, your dad was Moony, you'll know why that is when you're older. Sirius, he was my Godfather, he was Padfoot and then Peter was Wormtail. We'll try not to talk about him though; you'll learn why that is when you're older too. They went by the name of the marauders because they were complete troublemakers…"

Harry stopped talking suddenly as he heard a noise in the doorway. He looked up to see Ginny standing there looking at him and Teddy. "You look good with a baby Harry."

Harry laughed, "Not just yet I think Ginny."

"Good. Do you mind if I join you. I'd like to hear more about these mischievous marauders?"

"No come on in."

She came and sat on the armrest of Harry's chair. Harry continued to talk about the adventures of Teddy's and his fathers. And whenever Harry would use the words Remus or Lupin, Teddy would open his eyes and you could tell that deep within them he was remembering who his father was and missing him as much as anybody else.

It was nearly midnight before Harry and Ginny went to bed. They put Teddy into his cot and watched him until he was sleeping peacefully. They then turned into their respective rooms saying goodnight to one another.

Harry was pleased he had spent some time with Teddy after so long of not really knowing him at all.

* * *

It was a few days after Harry's birthday and Ron and Hermione had just come home with her parents. Harry greeted them and then the three of them went off to talk in Harry and Ron's room whilst the Granger's and the Weasley's talked. 

"So how was the trip?" Harry asked the two of them.

"It was great," Hermione began. "I was a bit worried what Mum and Dad would say when they found out what I had done. But they understood that I had to do it for both of our protections."

"What about when you told them about you and Ron?"

"Well, that, they weren't so understanding about. When I told them about the camping with you two around the country they got a bit funny. I guess I can understand that, alone with two boys, one of whom is by boyfriend. But I told them that Ron wasn't my boyfriend then and they eased up a little bit."

"On you maybe," Ron added. "Her Dad's had his eye on me ever since she told them. It's starting to creep me out," he said to Harry. "It's not like I would ever hurt her." Ron put his arm around Hermione's waist protectively as if to prove this.

They both sat down on Ron's bed as Harry sat on his own. "How was your birthday Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It was good. Thanks for the presents, they're great."

"You're welcome. So what else have you been up to while we've been away?"

"Nothing much; thinking about the future and spending some time with Teddy. That's been really nice; he's been helping me to remember Lupin and even Sirius and my dad. I've been telling him stories about the marauders."

"That's great," Hermione said sweetly.

The three of them talked for another hour before leaving the room to rejoin Ron and Hermione's parents. Hermione was going to go back to her parent's house until school started as she wanted to make up for the time that they had lost the past year.

* * *

There were two weeks left until term began and the Hogwarts letters had finally arrived. They contained Harry's, Ron's and Ginny's book lists and other items they'd need. Including dress robes for the award ceremony. 

Mrs. Weasley told them she'd take them to Diagon Alley the next day to get their things. Harry was looking forward to seeing what Diagon Alley looked like now. They would be able to see George as he had finally gone back to the shop.

The next day the group set off. They were meeting Hermione once they got there and Ron seemed to be suffering guilt for he confided in Harry that he was glad of a break from his girlfriend. Harry thought this was perfectly rational as they had been together every second of every day since the battle and it was normal that he would want some alone time. This didn't seem to have the required effect on Ron when Harry told him this and he was overcompensating his eagerness to see her a little too unbelievably whilst they waited at the leaky cauldron for Hermione to show up.

"I'd bet anything she feels the exact same way," Ginny whispered in Harry's ear from behind.

"Really?" Harry questioned her.

"Okay, maybe not anything. I mean it is Hermione, but he doesn't have to be such a lap dog. He can have a mind of his own."

Harry laughed. He loved these moments with Ginny when the two of them would just banter about the world around them whilst ignoring everyone else's presence in it.

Just then Hermione walked in through the door. Ron hurried to give her a kiss hello and Hermione looked pleased. "Hi everyone," she greeted.

The group then left the pub and went through to the alley. There was no need for them to split up this year as everyone needed everything and there were much less of them to worry about. Harry looked around at the alley that had been returned to its former glory. The only thing missing was Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour thought Harry sadly. Even Ollivander's was back up and running. Harry was glad he didn't have to go in there this year after his last encounter with the strange man.

As the day went on their arms became dragged down with more and more bags until finally they made their last stop at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. It was the first time Mrs. Weasley had gone into the shop since the death of her son and she was shocked to find _Percy_ behind the counter.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her son.

"Well, I wasn't going to let that _earhole_ scare away the customers, was I?" he replied smiling.

"Percy, was that a joke?" Ron asked very shocked.

"Yes, Ron. That is what we grown ups call a joke," he replied.

"Phew. It is you; I was worried you were an impostor then!" Ron answered back.

They were all laughing when George came to the counter. "Hello everyone," he said with a smile that didn't quite match its previous length. "Go and help yourself to some free stuff," he added to Ron, Harry and Ginny. After ten minutes they returned with armfuls of products to take home.

"You two are going to be teachers now," Mrs. Weasley said addressing Ron and Harry. "You better set a good example for your students so if I hear that you have been using these products in an inappropriate manner there will be hell to pay. Understood?"

Both Harry and Ron nodded their heads before they all exited the shop. Mrs. Weasley stated how much easier it was now that they could all apparate, Ginny having passed her test before the summer holidays. They all apparated to the burrow, apart from Hermione who went to meet her parents, and waited for school to start.

* * *

_A/N I realise this wasn't the best chapter but it will get better so please stick with me. Please read and review! I love hearing what you've got to say and thanks to those who've reviewed so far!!_


End file.
